


His Only Friend/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)

by UnknownFilters



Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's fall to darkness, F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, voices, worried family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: Eight year old Ben Solo comes home from school and Leia asked the usual questions that all Mothers want to know. "How was school? Did you finally make a friend?"She expects the usual responses from her son: "School was boring, Mommy. I don't need friends." But instead she hears-"School was fun, Mommy! I made a new friend."
Relationships: Han Solo/Leia Organa
Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615315
Kudos: 3





	His Only Friend/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)

Title: His Only Friend/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)  
\---  
Leia Organa humed to herself as she cleaned up her work that littered across the dinning room table, happy to finally be able to take some well deserved hours off from trade negotiations, politics, and whatever other nonsense her duties required her to fill along the week.

She heard the familiar hiss of the front door sliding open and the thud of shoes being kicked off in a careless manner. Then the soft patter of her son, Ben Solo, crossing the front hall, the living room and finally revealing his eight year old self to his mother as he entered the dinning room with his usual grin, that was so much like her husband's, as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hello, Ben! How was school? Did you make any new friends?" She asked as she carefully started to place some of her supplies away into a locked box. Ben shrugged and leaned against the table. Carefully watchng her progress.

She expects the usual responses from her son: "School was boring, Mommy. I don't need friends." But instead she hears-

"School was fun, Mommy! I made a new friend."

She immediately stoped what she was doing and looked down at her son, who was bubbling with excitement in those big brown eyes.

"A new friend? Well, that is wonderful! Who is it?" She asked, the rational part of her was glad that Ben was finally starting to be like everyone else and not as alone. Yet, in the deep reaches of her mind-She was scared. What if it was someone who was dark? Evil? She knew she was overreacting, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"You wouldn't know him. He is...um...special." Ben replied nervously. Leia raised a suspious eyebrow up towards him.

"What type of special?"

"He...um..." Ben started to say but suddenly froze and seemed to start zoneing out. 

"Ben?" Leia carefully asked in concern and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. 

"I can't tell you. Snoke says-" Suddenly Ben gripped his mouth and fearfully looked up at his mother with wide fearful eyes.

Leia straightened up in alarm. Snoke...Had his disgusting clutches on her son. Ben started to carefully back up, muttering quietly to a unseen figure behind her and then abruptly ran off before Leia could stop him.

Snoke had his clutches on Ben Solo.


End file.
